The Kingdom Hearts Ends With Sonic
by Munameisdavie
Summary: Joshua is bored out of his mind after the events of Dream Drop Distance. Joshua decides to travel between dimensions and gather up some of his favorite people and bring them together for a special treat.
1. Called out on Cat Street

Neku Sakuraba was going about his typical day drinking a freshly brewed coffee in WildKat Cafe.

"So Neku, what have you been up to recently." Asked Hanekoma.

"Same old thing, Shibuya gets boring after a while you know? Have any others stopped in recently? I haven't seen them for a while and they don't want to answer their phones." Neku looked visibly concerned as he asked.

"Can't say I have. I just thought they stopped coming here for whatever reason." Hanekoma asked "You sure they're ok?"

"Ah, whatever. I'm sure they'll come around soon enough." Neku happily replied. "What about Josh? You seen him around anywhere?"

"Funny you asked that! He was just here yesterday telling me about some wonderful plan he had for you and your friends. Oh, and don't worry he's not gonna kill you. It seems harmless, I just think he wants to get to know you better. Take advantage of that, he's a nice kid. He will probably be in again at some point to-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAY BOIS!" Joshua barged into WildKat wearing nothing but extremely flamboyant Natural Puppy brand clothing. His bright pink pants were firmly squeezing his buttcheeks together and barely went down to his knees. His bra was all he wore as a top. It hung loosly on his non-existant breasts and had pink polka-dots all over it. His nails were painted different colors, creating a full rainbow on each hand. He wore bright pink lipstick and glitter eyeshadow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed both Neku and Hanekoma in sync.

"Phones are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Hanekoma screamed in Neku's direction.

"Yes! Joshua is a fruity fuckboi!"


	2. Fruit Chute to Flavortown

"Booooooys I'm just being what I've wanted to be all along! I've been doing some trans work recently and I've got some results to show you!" Joshua giggled.

"DON'T TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF PLEASE!" Neku screamed.

"Trans-dimensional silly boy! Come with me! I'll show you what I have!" Joshua motioned out the door.

"You better see what's up. Transdimensional sounds like something interesting. Just bring this with you." Hanekoma passed one of those weird ass guns to Neku.

"Hurry up big boy! Let's get going!" Joshua moaned.

"Where the hell are we headed? Shibuya River?" Neku asked, worried.

"Just before that, right past the Moyai Statue."They walked past the old stone statue and headed to the left, to the buses.

"Here it is Neku!" The bus door opened and presented a strange portal.

"Another world awaits?" Questioned Neku.

"And you're going!" Joshua quickly pulled the gun out of the left side of Neku's pants and pointed it to the back of his head.

"Not this shit again Josh you know I'm bad at gun fights." Neku took one step into the portal. "Joshua, you're a faggot." He jumped in, happy to be away from that massive gay nerd.


	3. Gone in a Second, Ultimate Distruction

Neku fell and slowly lost feeling. As the light faded from his eyes so did his clothing. His expensive jacket and his headphones faded away as he fell faster and faster. Was Neku truly the fast-master now? Neku felt a surge in his heart and felt as fast as ever. Neku was now completely naked except for his shoes, running and gliding along dark room after room. His shoes grew in size as he atempted to beat the darkness out of the wall. He bashed his head into the wall over and over again until he was knocked completely unconsious.

Neku slowly woke up in a new setting. He looked around and saw two shadowy figures and a door that had a bit of light leaking through it. His first instinct was to run to the door and try to break it down. All he felt was cold steel against his naked body as he jerked it over and over again. It was futile, there was no way he could get out. He was trapped with two other figures. The wall was mirrors that just made the room seem like it went on forever. How long will he be stuck? What did Joshua do to him?

"RIKU?! HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" RIKU?!" Cried out the voice Neku knew all too well.

"Sora?! Is that you?! What the hell are you doing here?" Neku yelled in his direction.  
A light flicked on in the middle of the room revealing Sora and Neku into the light.

"Neku? WOAH WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Screamed Sora in disgust.

"Speak for yourself! You've got your micro-dick hanging free too!" Sora realised in that moment that he was naked aswell.

"Woah man! I'm sure looking way past cool today! But where am I?" Enthusiasticly called out an unknown voice. A blue creature walked into the light in an atempt to evaluate the situation. "Well would you look at that! It's look like I walked into a gay couple!"

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Screamed Neku and Sora in disgust.  
Sora summoned his keyblade and atempted to swing at the blue creature. It ducked under the keyblade and instantly kicked Sora over.

"Who... are you?" Asked Sora.

"IM SONIC! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic grew erect, he loved saying that.  
Sonic was dick-to-ass with Sora and was not holding back. He started to pound Sora violently in the asshole at the speed of sound. Sora was not ready, for Sonic's cock was much larger than Riku's. Sora cried out in pain as his ass began to bleed and he began to eject week old shit out of his poopchute. Sonic brought out a Chaos Emerald and shoved it sharp-end-first into Sora's throbbing asshole. It was truly a feat to get the whole thing up there as it cut up Sora's insides. Neku puked on the floor all over the back of Sonic, which caused him to puke into Sora's gaping asshole. Sonic needed to keep his new treat inside of Sora for later.

"Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said as he almost cut himself with the edge.

Sonic reached deep inside his asshole and pulled out the FOURTH Chaos Emerald and plugged Sora's bleeding asshole with it. Sora passed out instantly from the pain.

"You know, I always get the job done! Guess who's next!" Sonic cried out cheerfully as he looked to Neku.


	4. Rolling Around at the Speed of Sound

"Sonic..." Neku whined.

"The Phantom..." Sonic ran so fast he was almost invisible. "Exterior like fish eggs." He screamed out as he pounded Neku in the ass.

"Interior like suicide wrist rags!" Sonic continued faster, bloodying up his asshole.

"Sonic stop! There's no need for this." Neku begged.

"I can exercise you!" Sonic enthusiasticly screamed out.

"Sonic please! I run around enough already! I don't need exercise!" Neku's pain began to grow.

"This can be your Phys. Ed!" Sonic liked feeling like a teacher.

"STOP PLEASE! I DONT EVEN GO TO SCHOOL!" Neku's asshole could fit a fucking bowling ball at this point.

"CHEAT ON YOUR MAN HOMIE!" Sonic screamed in pain as Neku's asshole clamped down on his dick like a jaw.

"Haha! My newest psych!" Neku reveled the pin with the design of an asshole attached to his nipple.

"AGGH! I TRIED TO PULL OUT YOUR ASS MAN! CAN'T MAKE IT, CANT MAKE IT, THIS SHIT'S STUCK! OUTA MY WAY SON! DICK STUCK! DICK STUCK! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! WE'RE DEAD!" Sonic screamed begging Neku to let him go.

Neku released his nipple pin and let Sonic's dick free from his grasp.

"Don't fucking do that again shitlord." Aggressively screamed Neku.

"You're a g-g-genuine dick sucker!" cried Sonic.

"So, when is Sora gonna wake up? You really fucked him up Sonic, let me close his asshole tight with my new psych." Neku used his powers to re-tighten Sora's asshole.

"Yo I'm adding this guy to friends." Sonic said.

"Who, Sora? He's a pretty good fighter and will never leave you alone. Your choice if you want him to roll with you. So what's next, how the fuck do we get out of here?"


	5. Seekers of Darkness

Neku sat next to Sora and slowly rubbed his hand against his back. Sonic sat across from Neku and scratched his head trying to think about what to do next.

"So, how the fuck are we gonna go about getting out? We've tried breaking the mirrors but they're fucking everything-proof!" Neku pondered for a while. "Wait... what about fire?"

Neku pulled a fire psych pin out of his asshole and attached it to the hole in his nipple.

"Watch this!" Neku casted a fireball into the steel door.

The steel door took the fireball like it was nothing. Neku continued to light the door on fire atempting to burn it down, but it was futile. The doorknob melted a bit, making it perfectly shaped to stick up somebody's ass.

"Dumbass, psych fuel can't melt steel doors." Sonic snorted.

Neku threw the largest fireball he could generate at the mirrors. The fireball broke into pieces and scattered about, one landing on Neku's dick and lighting his pubes on fire. Neku ran around and circles and rolled on the ground atempting to put the fire out, but could not. He grabbed Sonic by the head and plunged his dick into Sonic's mouth. The fire was put out instantly but Sonic's mouth was in extreme pain. Sonic ran around and screamed, creating more fire by running so fast. All hell broke loose when the entire floor around Sora was on fire.

"Save Sora!" Neku screamed to Sonic.  
Suddenly Sora rose from the ground. "Give me strength!" He screamed as his cock turned into a giant Kingdom Key. Sora shot large white balls at the fire putting them out instantly and feeding Sonic and Neku's unbearble thirst after being trapped in the room for at least an hour.

"Sora, a true warrior of light saves the day again!" Sora celebrated. "And it's time to get some revenge!" He giggled with a smirk.  
Sora grabbed Sonic with Magnera and locked him into place. Sora lunged forward with his keycock and inserted it sharply into Sonic's keyhole. Sonic screamed in pain and cried as the key ripped apart his anus. Blood and pieces of ass skin flew in all directions. Sonic let out a giant shart, splattering Sora all over.

"Oh, that's it. It's time to show you the little bit of darkness in me." Sora laughed.

Sora crouched over Sonic's face and prepared the storm. He stretched his anus open and unleashed a cascade of shit and vomit all over Sonic's face, filling his mouth and nose. Two Chaos Emeralds fell out of his ass and landed in Sonic's eyes, blinding him. It felt just like a fresh baked cake and smelled like Satan. Sora's anus and bladder was completely emptied out on Sonic's face causing him to vomit like a fountain.

"I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora cried out as he finally shit out his Taco Bell stuck deep inside his anus from weeks earlier. Sora's keyblade cock shot a giant ball of light into the ceiling that broke a huge-ass hole into it, revealing Joshua.

"Oh hey boys! Just watching the show up here!" Joshua continued to jerk off as he talked to them.

"What the fuck Joshua?! Why did you send me and these two faggots here?!" Neku shouted at Joshua.

"Me and some friends wanted something to fap to! The internet gets boring after a while!" Joshua pushed a button as he said this, causing the walls to collapse around them revealing the groups of people standing behind the one-way mirrors watching the whole show.  
Riku and Roxas were there, jerking eachother off in a friendly manner. Xemnas stroked his monster cock under his white-stained Orginization XIII coat. Demyx has his water clones fucking him. Knuckles fisted Tails as he drooled at the sight. Amy, Shiki, and Kairi exploded into fountains of cum as they walls tumbled down. Blaze and Namine sat in the back inserting frozen shit into eachother. Beat jacked off with a cactus as he rode his skateboard in circles.

"COME GUARDIAN!" Ansem screamed as a giant semen demon ejected out of his penis.

Everybody immediatly came at the same time in the direction of Sora, Neku, and Sonic. The three of them were frozen in place, not knowing how to react to the situation that just unfolded. Everybody took advantage of this by closing in on the three boys, ready to gangbang them.

"Chill out guys! I'll save us!" Sonic pulled out 5 Chaos Emerals from his asshole and 2 from his eyes.  
Sonic transformed himself into Super Sonic, Sora into Spectacular Sora, and Neku into Next-Gen Neku. Each of them flew in circles and rained infinite streams of semen down onto their friends. The semen burned like lava as all of them let out screams of pain and pleasure as it hit them. Was it victory at last? Did they succeed in stopping the evil Joshua from keeping them as sexy fuckbois for the rest of their life for their friends to jack off to?

"Lol I'm a god shitlords. I was gonna destroy this shitty Shitbuya anyway." Joshua snapped his fingers and everything exploded like a nuclear bomb. Joshua was alone in a destroyed dimension.

"Time to do the same thing to the other-dimention Neku!" Joshua giggled as his erection got harder as ever.


End file.
